


The Time Traveler and the Wizard

by Princess101855



Series: The Time Traveler Series [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess101855/pseuds/Princess101855
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'The Time Traveler and the Queen.' After arriving back in England, Lucy, Edmund and Harry need to figure out how to get back to Hogwarts and deal with the consequence of Voldemort coming back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As they stepped through the portal, Harry, Edmund and Lucy all looked around at the graveyard. Memories started flooding back to Harry as he stood transfixed and helpless to the onslaught. His eyes started to rapidly move as he remembered everything. The magic of Narnia helped block the trauma of the events but now that he was back again…

Edmund and Lucy watched Harry in concern. Edmund had seen this look too many times and Lucy was just very concerned for Harry now. Edmund grasped Harry's shoulders.

"Harry, look at me." Harry struggled to look at Edmund.

"You're safe, Cedric's body is at Hogwarts with his parents. There was nothing you could've done. We've been through this." Harry started calming down slightly enough to get a bearing on his surroundings and looked down. Edmund and Lucy did too.

When they left for Narnia, Edmund and Lucy were in school uniforms and Harry was in a ripped up competition uniform. Now, they all were wearing clothes that were close to what they were wearing in Narnia. Lucy was in a red dress that went to her knees (and was thankful it wasn't pencil straight), as the skirt flared slightly, with black shoes that were a cross between a formal pair of shoes and sandals with a strap going across the top of her foot. Edmund and Harry both wore black slacks and Edmund had a white shirt on with a dark blue sweater like vest while Harry just had a dark blue t-shirt and a dark green sweater pullover.

"Well, at least we don't look like we're going to a costume party or something," Harry said.

"Yeah," Lucy said quietly. She quite liked the fashion back in her old time though.

"Ok, now what?" Edmund asked.

"First, we need to figure out where we are and what day it is since that'll help a bit." Harry said.

"After that, I guess we'll find out." The three agreed and started down towards the village and out of the graveyard which had them all relieved. There was something about that hill that made them all shiver. Going down the hill, they all noticed that that the small village was dark. It wasn't like the bright and sunny London at all. Even at night, there was a sense of liveliness but here…it was all dark and dingy. The small (what looked like), bar was called 'The Hangman.'

"Well, that's friendly," Edmund said. Harry snorted.

"Yeah well, this is where Riddle Senior lived now, isn't it?" They all remembered what Harry told them about standing on Voldemort's father's grave. Lucy shivered.

"Come on, let's get inside." The boys nodded and went in. As they stepped through the door, they immediately got the feeling that they weren't wanted at all.

"Um, hello." Lucy said. A gruff barman from the counter was the only one of the staring people who talked.

"What do you kids want?"

"Well, we were just…"

"Just looking for a place to stay. Our parents were suppose to come and get us from a friends house and never came so we left this afternoon, looking for a place with a phone." Edmund finished quickly. He was just thankful that Harry could pass for a sibling. The barman stared at them suspiciously.

"Do you have any money?" The three looked slightly nervous when Harry spoke up.

"I have twenty pounds. Will that be enough to stay for the night?" The barman nodded, sullenly.

"Upfront though." Harry internally rolled his eyes as he quickly transfigured some string from his pocket into a twenty pound note using his hand. He's been practising for a while and can only do small things now. Harry took it out of his pocket and walked up to the man and put it on the counter.

"Satisfied?" Harry asked. The barman grumbled.

"One night."

"Thank you." Harry said with a little force. Edmund grabbed Lucy's elbow and took her to the back, following Harry and the barman. Harry took in the details, anything that would tell him about the town or the date. He was disappointed when there was nothing.

Going inside the room, Harry saw that there were two small beds and a chair.

"Goodnight," the barman said as he slammed the door shut.

"What was that about?" Edmund asked Harry.

"About the money? If you live with Vernon Dursley long enough, you do learn a trick or two. The most important one is that people are more then willing to talk if there's money involved."

"But we didn't have any money," Lucy said.

"Transfiguration anyone?"

"That's illegal Harry!"

"So?" Harry said to Lucy.

"We're kinda desperate and we have to get to London somehow. Forget Hogwarts, we need London. The banks there and we can exchange the money there. Plus, this guy here I bet loves overcharging people, whoever comes." Lucy deflated slightly.

"I still don't like it." Harry shrugged.

"Who ever said I did?" Edmund quickly drew them to an immediate problem.

"Um, guys? There's only two beds, and three of us."

"Share a bed then." Lucy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Edmund and Harry gave her a weird look.

"Um, Lucy, I'll just take the floor." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"What part of, one of us will share a bed, don't you two thick heads not understand?" The boys held up their hands in defeat.

"Fine! But this will be awkward regardless." Edmund said. Lucy shook her head.

"You and me can share a bed, like we sometimes did when we were little."

"Yeah, but that was _ten years_ ago!"

"Do you have a better idea then?" Edmund thought for a moment and shook his head in defeat.

"Excellent!" Lucy said in a chirpy voice. Harry just rolled his eyes at the display.

"Come on, lets go to bed and figure out what to do in the morning."

"Fine," Lucy said in a suffering sigh. Lucy wandered into the bathroom so the boys would have some privacy to change.

"I'd transfigure clothes but I doubt that it would last through the night. Plus the trace is still on this," Harry said, holding up his wand. Edmund just sighed and started stripping. Harry and Edmund took off their shirts and slacks, leaving only boxers underneath. They slipped into bed with Lucy calling out, "can I come in?"

"Yeah!" Edmund called. Harry turned away until he head Lucy get into bed in the dark. Aunt Petunia may not have liked him, but she did ingrain manners into him, even if it's not…proper methods. Sighing, Harry turned and looked up at the ceiling, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry could almost not remember what a proper bed felt like. After sleeping on the ground for weeks, he forgot how much he enjoys the simple pleasure of a bed. Looking over on the other bed, Harry nearly snorted in amusement as he saw Edmund sleeping on the floor. Quietly throwing off the covers, Harry put on the clothes from yesterday and waited for the other two to wake up. Going into the bathroom to wash all the grim off, Harry couldn't help but look in he mirror.

Gone were his glasses and without them, his green eyes stood out even more then they use to. He looked less like his father and slightly more like his mother, making him happy, knowing he wasn't a carbon copy of his father anymore. Smiling, Harry went back into the room and saw that Edmund was stirring slightly. Climbing onto the bed, Harry sat cross legged and waited for the other two to get up.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lucy moaned in happiness at the softness of the bed. Grinning, she rolled over and saw that the bed was empty and shook her head at Edmund's stubbornness. She looked over and saw Harry entertaining himself with some string by floating, twirling and transfiguring it into different things.

"Bored?" She asked Harry. Harry yelped and nearly fell forward off the bed. Lucy burst out laughing at that.

"W'as so fun'y?" Edmund asked. Lucy shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Right." Edmund said, obviously not believing her.

"She finds it funny that I almost fell off the bed." Edmund snorted in amusement as Harry scowled.

"I thought you were on my team."

"Nope. Not this time."

"I feel loved," Harry mumbled. Lucy just smiled.

"So, how are we getting to London?" Harry shrugged.

"Cab I should think. We just need one."

"Cab?" Edmund asked. He wasn't sure if he knows what he knew back in the 40's was the same thing in this time.

"Someone who drives you to somewhere and you pay them." Harry explained.

"If someone needed a ride, they just ask a neighbor to borrow their car," Lucy explained. Edmund nodded. That's usually how people did it after the war started and all the rationing started.

"Ah," was all Harry said.

"Well," Edmund said while getting up and stretching.

"I'm going to get dressed in the same clothes as yesterday and see if Harry can't get a cab." Harry shook his head.

"I need a number for that."

"Then ask." Lucy said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Harry just smiled and shook his head at this.

"Fine. Hopefully I won't need bribery." Lucy scowled at that. Harry just ignored it and left the room. Going out into the hall, Harry went down he corridor and saw the same bartender as last night.

"What the cabby numbers?" Harry asked. He just got a grunt in reply. Harry gave him a ten pound note.

"Will this help you remember?"

"Aye. Here's the number and address."

"Thank you." Harry said forcefully.

"Where's the phone then?" His answer was a point to the other wall. Harry just went over there and dialed the number.

He looked at the address that said 'Little Hangleton' which had Harry slightly confused. He's never heard of this place before. Hearing the phone picked up on he other end, Harry asked for a cab at the 'Hangman' and what the fare was to London. Harry's eyes nearly fell out when he was told it was 100 pounds.

"Thank you sir," Harry said as he shakily put the phone on the receiver. Going back to his room, Harry saw the other two looking at him.

"The cab will be here in an hour."

"How much?" Lucy asked. Harry just shrugged.

"100 pounds." Lucy nearly fell off the bed while Edmund looked at him in shock.

"I know of much more expensive things." Harry said.

"So do we but to get to London…that's expensive!"

"Well, the cabby is coming from London so we now know how far we are from there." Harry said. Edmund and Lucy agreed with him there. Harry looked around for some scraps of paper. Lucy knew what he was going to do and frowned at it but didn't say anything about t. She knew that he had no other choice, but it doesn't mean that she likes it.

The three lounged around for a while before deciding to go outside. The town looks slightly better in the daylight, but they all found it to still be creepy. Looking around, they spotted a small newspaper stand.

"I'll be right back," Edmund muttered. The other two nodded as they watched him jog over to the stand and grab a newspaper. They watched as Edmund's face turned into confusion. Harry and Lucy went over to him. Edmund looked at Harry.

"This says June 29th."

"That can't be right," Harry said while grabbing the paper.

"It was June 25th, when I left. How could that be possible? I mean, only hours past and you were gone in Narnia for 15 year." The other two looked at each other in confusion.

"We don't know. Maybe Aslan had a hand in that." Lucy said. Harry shook his head.

"We should still get to London first. The bank and then the Knight bus back to Hogwarts." They all looked at each all and agreed to that. They heard a car approaching and Harry had a small smile on him.

"There's our ride. Come on," Harry them remembered that the Hogwarts Express was arriving tomorrow. Maybe hey should just stay in London after all…


	2. Trip to the Vault

As they got in the cab, Harry mulled over different plans and ideas. He was already planning on going to Gringotts for the summer, but this just sped up his plans. First, he needs to know of his inheritance and if anything was blocking his magic, if the fluxuation was anything to go by. Harry was also thinking that they should go to the Leon vault that Aslan commented on.

Looking over at the other two, they both sat in silence, taking in the countryside. As they got closer to London, you could see that the siblings were trying to take in as much as they could.

Last time they saw London, it was all bombed out. The Blitz only ended a few months before and everything was rubble, or, almost everything. Now, everything is rebuilt and with more buildings. There were a few landmarks that they recognized though.

"Where are you goin'?" Harry looked at the driver.

"Charing Cross Road." The driver nodded and drove towards the road.

Lucy was watching as Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, The Tower of London, and some of the small stores and restaurants that she remembered pass by. She remembered Charing Cross Road in passing, but knew the general area before the bombings started. Their mother was always weary about letting them outside the house a few hours before sunset because the night was the German's favourite time to attack the city. Shaking her head, she thought about going to the bookstore. _'I have to get caught up on what happened during the war,'_ she thought. She didn't notice that the cab stopped and Edmund was tapping her on her shoulder. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she smiled and got out of the car, careful of her dress. Grimacing, she made a note to ask Harry about going shopping.

After paying the cab driver, Harry led Edmund and Lucy towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"We'll explore after we get to the bank. And after Lucy has better shoes," Harry added. He didn't think that those would be comfortable. Lucy shrugged.

"I'm use to these shoes but I could always use a pair of runners." Lucy looked down the street and saw the small dingy sign that said 'The Leaky Cauldron' with a witch brewing in a cauldron.

"Is that it?" Lucy asked, pointing to the sign. Harry nodded but was slightly confused.

"I thought that non magical people couldn't see it without holding onto someone magical?" Harry said in confusion, remembering what Hermione said about her first trip to the Alley. Edmund and Lucy looked at each other in confusion.

"I have no idea why. I mean, nothing weird ever happened around us." Harry snorted but nodded.

"We'll get everything cleaned up at Gringotts regardless." With that plan, they all went inside.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lucy and Edmund had to rub their eyes.

"This place is _famous?_ " Lucy asked in disbelief. Harry nodded, knowing her confusion.

"I think that it's because it's the entrance into London as well." Harry pointed towards a man that was cleaning a glass.

"That's Tom, the bar keeper." Harry whispered to Edmund and Lucy. They nodded to him as they walked to the back.

"That's a brick wall."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Edmund."

"Shut it Lucy."

"Both of you," Harry warned. He tapped the familiar pattern of bricks and they watched as they melted into an archway, revealing Diagon Alley. Harry enjoyed Edmund's and Lucy's shock.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

After shaking of the shock, Lucy followed Harry and Edmund through the Alley. For a majour shopping center, it was very small.

"It's not that big," Lucy said off handily. Harry nodded.

"There's another alley off this one called Knocturn Alley which is where all the 'dark' and forbidden items are sold. Some of the books down there are ridiculously rare and depending on the shop keeper, you will either get a good deal, or you have to try and knock the price down a couple hundred galleons."

"Books would go for that price?!" Edmund asked in shock.

"Yup. And I think there's another Alley here somewhere for the rich." Harry said cheerfully. As they went further into an alley, a huge white building stood out from the rest of the buildings.

"Gringotts?" Lucy asked. Harry nodded.

"Please don't act shocked." Lucy and Edmund nodded wearily and when they got close enough, they knew why Harry said that. The goblins.

"I thought that wizards hated magical creatures?" Edmund asked.

"They do. Why they trust them with their money, is beyond me. Double standards and hypocrites in my opinion." Harry said. Lucy and Edmund couldn't help but agree with that. As they walked up the steps, they got some weird looks, as they did look to be Hogwarts age. So why weren't they at the school? The three ignored everyone and went to one of the free tellers.

"Hello," Harry said. The goblin stopped writing and peered over to look at Harry.

"Yes?" He sneered. Harry gulped slightly.

"I would like an inheritance test done for me and my friends, a magic test for me and to visit the Leon vault." The goblin almost fell out of his chair at the mention of the Leon vault. No one but the goblins knew about it as it was one of their closest guarded secrets. He leaned forward.

"How would you know about that vault?" He asked with his eyes narrowed.

"We were told to ask about it." Lucy said. Edmund shot her a look but Lucy ignored it. The goblin was about to speak up when another goblin came over.

"Mr. Potter, come with us." He looked at the goblin with a blank stare.

"And your friends can come as well." Harry nodded as they followed the older goblin inside. Grinning, Lucy was nearly skipping at the fact that she gets to see the Gringotts inner setting. They walked down a hallway that had armour, family crests along the marble walls, and other inscriptions that made no sense to them. Walking towards a dark wood door that had a nameplate in a language that none of them could read, the goblin knocked.

"In!" Barked the voice. Lucy and Edmund looked unsure at each other, with Harry biting his lip. The three humans followed the goblin in and saw a huge office. One that you wouldn't expect a goblin to have.

"What is this about?" The goblin growled. The goblin in front of them bowed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Irontooth, but these humans seem to know about the Leon vault." The older goblins head snapped up and stared deep into Harry's eyes.

"How would a human like you have knowledge of such a vault?" The goblin asked lowly. Harry just stared back.

"We were told to come to Gringotts and ask about it." Irontooth nodded stiffly.

"And who told you?" He asked. It was more like an order but the three of them looked at each other and wondered if the goblin would think they're crazy.

"Aslan told us," Edmund said after a minute. The goblin's eyes widened by a fraction and beckoned them over. He jumped off the chair and went into a locked cabinet while going through another four different locks with passwords, keys, or a combination. The final ward was complete goblin magic. Only another goblin could access the key. Irontooth took the small, deep burgundy pillow out which had a platinum key on it. Harry looked curious.

"I thought that all keys are gold?" Irontooth chuckled slightly.

"Most are. Our first five vaults though, have platinum keys that are all hidden like this. The owners are not allowed to keep them but they have a trust fund they can access instead for emergencies." Lucy got a curious look.

"But why would you do that?"

"Because, the first five vaults are what started Gringotts and are therefore, the most heavily protected, considering how old they are. Now enough questions. Is there anything else you need done?" Harry nodded.

"I need an inheritance test and magic test done before we leave."

"But what about ours?" Lucy asked.

"On the way back," Harry whispered. Irontooth got out some parchment that looked nothing special.

"I need three drops of blood on each piece." Harry nodded and looked at the small dagger in front of him and wearily took it. He pricked his thumb and watched as six drops of blood came out. The blood was soaked into the parchment.

"We wait for three minutes each." Irontooth said. They all nodded and waited for the parchment.

Harry started twitching from all the waiting. He can't stand not moving, after all the years being locked in his cupboard. Black writing started coming out in a spiderly writing. Irontooth snatched up the parchment and just about fell out of his chair when he saw the last line. No one has _ever_ had the honour of seeing a knight, let alone have one in the same room. The honour that comes with that title…

"Mr. Potter, what do you know of your family history?"

"Nothing. Just stories about my parents," Harry said confused. Irontooth gave him the parchment.

**_Inheritance test for Hadrian James Potter_ **

_Father: James Charles Potter (deceased)_

_Mother: Lily Maria Potter nee Evans (deceased)_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

_Godmother: Alice Susannah Longbottom nee Blishwick_

**_Family Houses_ **

_Potter_

_Evans_

_Peverell_

**_Other Honours_ **

_Knight of Narnia_

Harry looked at the goblin in confusion.

"I thought my mother was a muggleborn?" Irontooth shook his head.

"She descends from a Celtic druid tribe that was famous during the time of Uther and Arthur. They were one of the few peaceful druid clans that escaped the Purges and resisted against Morgana. One legend says that one of the tribes member saved King Arthur in battle once, although we don't know if that's true. Your mother's family magic is in a way…picky, determining who is worthy of having it after the Golden Years of Magic were gone. You see, the Druids relied on the Earth for their magic but as humans kept poisoning the earth, their magic was starting to become twisted and warped until it's what it is today. Your mother was the first person is a few hundred years to have magic. Now, any other questions?"

"Just one. Who are the Peverells?" Irontooth gave a toothy grin.

"Have you ever heard of the Tale of the Three Brothers?" Al three shook their heads.

"When you read it, remember this; the story is true and the Hallows exist." Irontooth turned his attention to the other piece of parchment.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Harry looked at him in alarm.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone decided to play god." With that, Irontooth handed Harry the parchment.

**_Blocks on Hadrian James Potter_ **

_Horcrux (From 15 months)  
_

_Destroyed_

_Magic:_

_10% (From Horcrux, age 15 months)_

_Broken_

_40% (From Dumbledore, age 15 months)_

_Broken_

_Fire Elemental_

_100% (From Dumbledore, age 15 months)_

_Broken_

Harry was seething at this. Dumbledore just loved playing god. Well, you have to fight fire, with fire. But, Harry was wondering if that's what was making his magic fluxuate so much. Not to mention the fact of how much stronger his spells are. Although, Harry wonders why his fire ability never came through in Narnia. He brushed that aside as he went to more pressing details.

The horcrux was gone and all blocks were gone as well, so everything should be fine, right? Harry looked up at Irontooth, and saw the goblin staring at him.

"Mind explaining how you broke these without the help from goblins?" He demanded. Harry looked at Lucy and Edmund, who shrugged.

"May as well say the truth," he said. Harry looked back to Irontooth.

"The juice of a fire flower." He said shrugging. Irontooth nearly fell off his chair in shock. It was a mythical flower that was said, to be able to bring someone from the brink of death with one drop.

"And where did you get it?" He asked eagerly. Oh what a profit he could make!

"I can't say," Harry said. Irontooth nearly growled at that.

"It's from Narnia." Irontooth stared for a little longer before nodding. He's known of the old legends of the world that humans dismiss. That is, if they even learn about the world.

"Now," he said.

"What about their tests?"

"Can we see the vault first?" Lucy asked. Yes, she wanted the test done, but she also wanted to see what was in her vault!

"Very well, I'll be taking you down there." No one knew of the significance of that and just followed. They walked towards where they came from and turned in a different direction. The marble stared fading and became more rocky. Lucy and Edmund were staring down a black hole with tracks going down it. There was a wooden, rocky cart at the top of the tracks. Edmund went slightly green. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Come on Ed. If you can ride Griffins, then you can go on this." Edmund looked at his sister with a look, but got in, even though he was shaking horribly. Harry let out a small grin at Edmund's face.

"Not scared are you?" He asked. You can easily here the teasing tone.

"Shut up Harry," Edmund grumbled. It's not his fault he doesn't like rickety things that seem to look like they're about to fall over the rail! Irontooth rolled his eyes at the humans.

"If we could get going?" The three teenagers got in and Irontooth pulled on the leaver and they shot of, straight down the tunnel. Edmund was almost gripping the side of the cart. Harry was grinning like mad at the rush of the wind through his hair and on his face. Lucy smiled at the rush of everything and almost whooped in laughter as they did another drop.

As they went deeper into the depths of Gringotts, there was a waterfall coming up.

"What's that?" Lucy called to Irontooth.

"The Traitor's Downfall. It washes away any enchantments and stops any thieves from coming anywhere near the old family gold." Irontooth explained. The three humans just nodded, although Edmund was trying not to be sick. The water crashed onto them, making them sputter.

"Bloody hell!" Harry cried. He shook his head, trying to get the rest of the watery potion out of his hair. Shaking his head, his eyes started to sting from the speed they were gaining. Lucy chattered slightly, not knowing how far underground they have gone and she was shivering from the cold.

After what felt like forever, the cart came to a grinding halt in front of a vault number _'2'_

"I wonder who has the first vault." Lucy said. Harry just shrugged, not knowing, considering he didn't even know about the platinum keys. Irontooth stood up and got out of the cart, with the three teenagers just sitting, not knowing if they should get out or not.

"Don't we need a blood test?" Harry asked. He remembered Ron saying something about the old vaults having blood access so no one could steal anything.

"That would be correct, but, as no one knows of the Leon vault, and you being a knight, that gives enough pretence or you to come in."

"I wonder what will happen when he finds out about you two," Harry whispered to Lucy and Edmund. Edmund sniggered quietly at the thought. Irontooth slid a fingernail through the crack and watched as a silver keyhole appeared. The goblin took the key and placed it in the hole and turned. The vault gave a small rumble, as if it was being awakened. Lucy, Harry and Edmund watched transfixed at this. The vault door swung open. They took a closer look and almost fell over.

They stood in front of a huge mountain of gold, books lining the shelves and weapons near the back. Edmund and Harry went straight for the weapons and stared at them in awe. Unlike other family vaults, these weapons don't look ancient and outdated, with hundreds of different weapons. Here, there were closer to about 10 different weapons.

Edmund went over to a sword that drew him in. The sheath was a deep red with gold lining the top and the bottom tip. He drew out the sword and was a bit startled. It looked a lot like the one he used in Narnia and was the perfect balance for him.

Harry found a bow that was a deep mahogany colour and a dark brown quiver full of arrows. Placing them across the back of his shoulder, Harry saw a small sword that was shorter then Edmund's, but looked like it was in remarkable condition. It was a cross between a sword and a dagger, but Harry liked it well enough. He strapped it to his belt and saw Lucy come over.

She looked at all the weapons and saw a dagger she liked. She almost missed the glint of light that came from a small bag of daggers near the corner. She picked them up and bounced one in her hand. The balance was amazing and decide to keep them.

Harry walked over to the books and almost fainted. Some of these texts were priceless! There were texts from Alexandria, the Founder's era, Harry was starting to feel giddy with all the lost knowledge. He took one last glance before noting to come back and grab some.

"Harry," Edmund called. Harry looked over and saw Lucy and Edmund were standing by a small table. Harry's curiosity won over and went over. There were two small orbs sitting there innocently.

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"Not sure," Lucy said. Edmund was reading something and dropped it in shock.

"You alright Edmund?" Lucy asked. Edmund was a little dazed.

"Yeah, fine."

"Well, what did that say?" Lucy asked. Edmund's eyes were shining with some excitement.

"You won't believe me."

"Try us," Harry dared.


	3. Suprise at the Vault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is the last of the chapters I already have up. I'm still working on the next chapter, but another one of my stories is taking up all my time right now.

Lucy and Harry looked at Edmund in shock.

"Let me get this straight," Lucy said.

"You're telling me, that this orb," she pointed to the one that had a smoke that was a light red colour.

"Will awaken our dormant magic." Edmund nodded.

"That's what the letter said. Apparently our family has magic but it was so weak that it never registered or something." Harry just stared at the smoky blue orb, not really paying any attention at the siblings.

"…and it'll give us a small boost as well." Edmund said, dragging Harry from his thoughts.

"So, what do we do then?" Lucy asked.

"Well, the letter said to smash it." Edmund said. Lucy frowned.

"That's it?" Edmund smiled at his now down trodden sister. She always did like some dramatics.

"It said something about our magic signatures attracting it." Edmund said a little unsure. Harry nodded absently.

"It's just like a written signature. Everyone's is unique and different so if it does run on magical signatures, then the magic will only go for you two."

"Ok then," She said, a little unsure. Edmund picked up the orb and dropped it on the ground. Red smoke came up from the orb and surrounded the two siblings who were looking all around, trying to follow the smoke. The smoke suddenly started vapourizing, leaving them all clueless until Lucy and Edmund let out gasps. Harry was very worried at this point, not knowing any way to help his friends. They panted and were trying to catch their breath.

"You ok?" Harry asked slowly. Edmund nodded.

"Just give me a minute." Harry nodded and waited for the siblings. Lucy straightened up and looked at Harry.

"I feel…" she struggled to find the right words.

"More complete?" Harry offered. Lucy nodded weakly. Harry smiled.

"I felt the same way on the beach. It always felt like something was missing but after…I just felt complete. You know what I mean?"

"I do now," Edmund said, his knuckles returning to normal colour from the bone white they were.

"That was interesting. I wonder what we can do."

"We'll figure that out once we get back to Irontooth's office." Harry said. They all looked at each other and started for the door before Harry stopped.

"What was the other orb?" Harry asked. The siblings shrugged.

"The parchment was blank." Edmund said. Harry nodded absent minded, and went back to the orb.

"Harry!" Lucy called. Harry picked up the blue orb and saw writing slowly writing out itself on the parchment.

_Harry,_

_You're probably wondering about this second orb. No doubt, that the red one was broken and your friends have had their magic awakened. Now it's your turn for a gift. This orb contains a prophesy that will determine the fate of you, and Tom Riddle. I won't let you have another burden on top of all the ones you have right now, so the smoke will remain black until your fifteenth birthday and it will turn back blue. Once it does, you can break it like the way the Pevensie's broke theirs. This vault is all the interference I can give in your world and I hope you put it to good usage._

_Aslan_

Harry looked up from the letter to the orb and saw that it did turn black. He looked at the parchment and saw that it went blank again. Putting it down, Harry took the orb and looked around for a small bag. Not seeing one, Harry ran past Lucy and Edmund to Irontooth.

"I won't get in trouble if I use magic, will I?" Irontooth gave a toothy grin.

"No. We're so far underground that the wizard monitors won't go off." Harry grinned and looked around for something to transfigure into a bag.

Seeing a rock the size of his hand, Harry picked it up and concentrated on making it a basic satchel. He hoped that it will last long enough for him to get a proper bag. The satchel was basic enough, just one pouch that could hold four or five books at a time comfortably. Harry placed the orb in the bag and grabbed some of the gold, not knowing if he can get into his accounts yet. Going over to the book shelf, Harry picked out a couple random books before flipping the flap over. Lucy and Edmund gave him a questioning look before shaking his head. They all left the vault and saw the door melt into the rock.

"Where next?" Irontooth asked in a gruff voice.

"Back to your office. We still have a few things to do." Harry said. The three teenagers go in the cart and took off back up towards ground level. Edmund was looking slightly green by the time they got back to the surface.

"Never again," he said. Lucy giggled slightly.

"It's not that bad Ed." Edmund glared at his sister, while Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Come on," They followed Irontooth back into his office.

"Is there anything else I need to do for you?"

"Can we have the inheritance test done for these two?" Harry asked. Irontooth nodded.

"Same procedure, but only three drops of blood." The nodded and pricked their fingers. Lucy sucked in a breath, never having been good with hurting herself on purpose.

"What do you charge for this Irontooth because I know it's not free." Harry got a toothy smile.

"Perceptive human. We won't be charging you because you're a knight of Narnia and also because the Peverell's- and by default the Potters- are one of the oldest families in wizarding Britain. One of the first, along with the Emrys and Le Fay families so we wave our usual fees." Harry just smirked. The goblins were probably just happy with the old vault being activated again.

Lucy was tapping her foot impatiently. She was never one to stand still for hours on end. That was Susan's job. Irontooth took the sibling's parchments and just about went into shock when he saw them.

"Your-your Majesties." He muttered as he gave a small bow. Lucy and Edmund looked at each other at that.

"Irontooth, can we see the results?" Edmund asked, although there was a slight edge to his voice.

"Of course," he muttered. He handed the parchments over and Lucy looked over her's first.

_Inheritance test for Lucy Anne Pevensie  
_

_Father: George Marcus Pevensie (deceased)_

_Mother: Helen Marie Pevensie nee Hale (deceased)_

_Godmother: Layla Rose Eldar (deceased)_

_Godfather: Johnathan Scott Black (deceased)_

_Family Houses_

_Golois (maternal)_

_Other Honours_

_Queen of Narnia_

Lucy frowned at that.

"Who's Golois and why does it say maternal?" Irontooth snatched up the parchment.

"One of the oldest families that was thought to have died out during Merlin's time. Guvain Golois fell in battle when he was taking care of his ward, Morgana Le Fay when she was a child. His family line was famous for being magic sensitive and had an affinity with weapons, meaning they usually didn't need as much training as others and were masters in their arts normally. They usually have preference over one type of weapon. Because it was thought he had no children, everything went to his sister's children and that's before we knew that there was a possible line. The line is from your mother which means she was a squib." Irontooth looked thoughtful.

"It's possible he had an illegitimate child or a secret child with his wife that no one knew about."

"I thought vaults could only be claimed by the legitimate line?" Harry said. Irontooth nodded.

"It's true and that policy has never changed." Harry was thoughtful for a moment and decided to not ask his question. Irontooth was a happy goblin right now. Two of the ancient vaults had heirs! Even if Goloris isn't in the ancient vaults, it's still one of the oldest families from Merlin's time. Edmund was looking at his.

"Mine's basically the same as Lucy's."

_Inheritance test for Edmund Richard Pevensie_

_Father: George Marcus Pevensie (deceased)_

_Mother: Helen Marie Pevensie nee Hale (deceased)_

_Godmother: Claire Evangeline Cutting (deceased)_

_Godfather: Victor Ryan Marshall (deceased)_

_Family Houses_

_Golois (maternal)_

_Other Honours_

_King of Narnia_

"Nothing is really different between the two," Edmund noted. Irontooth got off his chair and went into a locked cabinet and pulled out a few boxes. He set one in front of Lucy, two in front of Edmund and four in front of Harry. Lucy and Edmund looked confused while Harry looked at Irontooth, who was getting impatient.

"Open them!" He snarled. Lucy jumped and opened her box and let out a breath of awe.

The ring was silver with two sapphires between a diamond that had a lion engraved in gold on it with a crown near the top. Lucy looked at Irontooth in confusion.

"You, Mr. Pevensie and Mr. Potter are the heirs to the Leon vault, even if your parchments didn't say so."

"How would you know then?" Edmund asked. Irontooth shrugged.

"The vault let you in and you have Narnian honours. Now, Mr. Pevensie, as you have two rings, they will merge into one, showing the Lordship ring to whichever family you want." Edmund just nodded.

"Any order?"

"Leon then Goloris." Edmund just shrugged and put them on.

The Goloris ring was a gold band with a square cut sapphire with a dragon holding a sword. When he put it on, the two ring shimmered and merged into one ring. Edmund concentrated on the Leon ring and saw the same ring as Lucy. Harry sighed as he opened the boxes.

"That one is the Peverell ring," Irontooth pointed out.

The ring was a simple ring made of onyx, carved into a ring with an emerald that had a weird shape on it. There was a triangle with a circle in it and a line cutting the circle in half.

The next ring was a white gold band with a small square of dark blue mineral that was outline in yellow gold. There was a weird symbol engraved with silver outlining it.

"The Evans ring. That symbol was the symbol of the druid tribe." Irontooth explained. The next one was the Leon ring but instead of a crown, Harry's had a sword.

"To show that you're a knight," Irontooth said. Harry turned to the last ring.

"Potter," he muttered while opening the box.

The stone was an emerald that had a griffin with its wings outstretched that was engraved with silver and white gold. The band part was made of gold. Harry looked at Irontooth who sighed.

"Peverell, Leon, Evans, Potter." Harry was surprised that his mother's family was older then his fathers. Well, if the Potters were originally the Peverells, then that would make his family older. Harry stopped thinking since it was making his head hurt. Putting the rings on, Harry could feel his magic crackle under his skin as it wrapped around the rings. The rings melted into each other until only the Potter ring was visible. The three teenagers ginned at each other.

"Anything else?" Irontooth asked.

"Can I have statements from the Potter vault from after my parents died and all the vault information?" Harry asked. This was his territory now. He was so glad that he listened to Neville when he explained this. Irontooth nodded and clicked his fingers. Five folders fell from the air. He handed Edmund two of them while Harry got the other three. Deciding that finding a place to stay was first priority, Hay started going through the folders.

"Potter's out," Harry mumbled. Better stay away from those as Dumbledore knows of those. The Evans had no property and the Peverell's only had two. One was in Ireland and the other was in Northumberland, quite close to the Scottish border.

"Hey Edmund, got any properties we can hide at?" Edmund shook his head.

"They're in either really bad shape, or were destroyed."

"Damn," Harry said under his breath.

"I have one and it's in Northumberland." Lucy perked up. She always liked the area from all the pictures and paintings she's seen.

"Can we?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"Alright, Peverell manor it is. Do we need anything to get there?" Harry asked.

"A portkey for the first time to get keyed into the wards." Harry went white from the mention of a portkey.

"Harry?" Lucy asked. Edmund sighed and threw an arm around Harry.

"Harry, it will be fine, ok?" Harry nodded absentmindedly. Edmund sighed. It will take a long time for Harry to get over this. Irontooth gave Edmund a feather.

"Have Lord Potter say 'Peverell manor' and this will take you through the wards. Have him key you all into the ward stone."

"Alright then," Edmund said. He had no idea on what was going on but put the feather in his pocket. He could see his sister calming Harry down and tuned back to the goblin.

"Thank you for your time," He said. Irontooth nodded.

"Just ask for me if you have any questions or owl me Lord Goloris."

"It's Pevensie."

"Yes, to the muggle world. You are Lord Goloris to the wizarding world now as the ring shows you have accepted the Goloris Lordship with the responsibilities that go along with it." Edmund nodded and took the two younger teens out of the room. They saw two goblin guards waiting to escort them out.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"So, where first?" Edmund asked. Diagon Alley had people bustling around.

"We'll get the necessities now and leave everything else for now," Harry said. They went into Madame Malkin's Robe shop first so they had some clothes.

"Hello dears!" Edmund suddenly saw Susan running around at all the dresses that are here and wanting to get most of them.

"We just need a couple sets of everyday clothes." Harry said.

"Right back here then." The back was split into a girl and guy section. Lucy ran over and immediately started trying on a couple pairs of shoes while Harry and Edmund were looking at shirts and shoes. It took and hour before any of them to emerge from the shop. They all had five extra sets of clothes and Lucy got some practical shoes for herself.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Well, food would be a good thing." Edmund snorted in laughter at that as they went into a small store that Harry didn't even know existed, and got a couple things to last two days.

"Now we can leave," Harry said. Edmund go the feather from his pocket and all three of them held on. Harry had to take a couple breaths before taking it.

"Peverell manor."

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The three landed in a heap on the floor. Lucy looked up and her jaw dropped. White dome ceiling with intricate designs that looked like it was from the middle ages ran across with gold painted down to accent the architecture. There were different objects lining the walls. She was glad that there were no paintings right here or else she probably would've freaked. She still can't get over that the paintings can interact with the living.

Oh, what they could learn! She would give anything to know about Elizabeth I, Anne Bolyen, William the Conqueror…she smiled dreamily at the thought but had to shake her head back into reality. The room was like a museum right now and Lucy hoped that they could make it feel more homey and that there wasn't a dead feel throughout the place. She heard the boys groaning and looked over her shoulder. Harry was trying to untangle himself from Edmund, but that was proving to be a challenge in itself. Lucy giggled slightly and went to help Harry up while Edmund groaned.

"I'm not moving," he said. It was slightly muffled since his face was against the floor.

"Fine then, we'll explore and you can kiss the floor." Lucy said. Edmund's head shot up and scrambled up, only to lose his balance and fall again. Lucy and Harry burst out laughing at that. Harry helped Edmund up after he was able to breathe normally again. The boys looked around when Harry wrinkled his nose.

"Not exactly homey, is it?"

"Nope," Edmund said cheerfully.

"Looks like a stuffy Duke lives here." Harry snorted and punched him on the shoulder before moving. They left everything where they fell and went to explore the manor. Before they were five feet out of the first room, a small _pop_ made them all go on guard.

"Master's home! Master's home!" A small squeaky voice cried out. Lucy and Edmund were instantly confused while Harry looked for the source of the voice.

"Come here." He commanded. If it was who Harry thought it was, then he needed an explanation for it.

Lucy watched as a small creature walked into the room with bat like ears flapping behind them.

"What is that?" Edmund asked.

"A House Elf." Harry said. Harry turned to it.

"What's your name?" The Elf's eyes filled with tears of adoration.

"Pinky my Lord." She bowed lowly.

"I thought the manor was deserted." Lucy said. Pinky shook her head furiously.

"No Miss! There is always one elf to keep the manor in shape." The teens took a good look around and saw that Pinky was telling the truth as they saw no speck of dust anywhere.

"Can we have the food put away give us a tour Pinky?" Harry asked Pinky nodded vigorously.

"This way Master, Master's Guest's." Lucy and Edmund gave each other looks before shrugging and let Pinky take them on the tour.


	4. Manor Planning

Pinky led them all around the manor. The manor was a modest size, three floors plus a basement, with about 20 rooms per floor. The ground floor had the kitchen, a ball room, dining area, library (all three were nearly drooling at that with the three visible levels), sitting area, a few guest bedrooms, a tapestry room, and many others. The upper floors were pretty much all bedrooms, except for a couple offices and the library that goes up to the third floor. The basement held the potions lab and all ingredients for it that were under stasis charms. It also held the cellars and where the house elves sleep.

"Pinky, do you need any more help?" Harry asked. Pinky stopped and turned with water filling up her eyes.

"Pinky not doing a good job?" She asked, trembling.

"No, no!" Lucy cried and gave Pinky a hug.

"No Pinky, you're doing a wonderful job right now. It's just that there will be a lot of people here and I have some elf friends that need a family." Pinky seemed to maul this over.

"Fine. But only two others." She said, with a _do not go over or I will make your life miserable,_ kind of tone.

"She's picky," Edmund whispered to Harry.

"I'm just realizing that," Harry whispered back. Harry took a breath.

"Dobby!" Another elf popped in and Lucy and Edmund had to rub their eyes. Unlike Pinky's nice little black skirt and dark blue shirt, Dobby had a grimy black sock on one foot, a violent purple sock on the other, an orange woollen hat, blue pants and a red shirt.

"Mister Harry Potter!" Dobby cried and launched himself at Harry. Harry looked like he was about to die of embarrassment while Edmund roared with laughter and Lucy was trying to hide her laughter. Harry just glared at them.

"Yeah, good to see you too Dobby." Dobby finally got off and started inspecting Harry.

"Um, Dobby? What are you doing?" Harry asked as the small elf circled him like prey.

"Mister Harry Potter was hurt." Dobby said as if it would explain everything. Harry was completely lost.

"Ok… Dobby, how would you like to work for me?" _'Please don't kill me Hermione,'_ Harry thought with a cringe. Dobby was in deep thought. Harry decided to sweeten the deal.

"Two galleons a month and one day off a month." Dobby shook his head.

"One galleon and one day off a month." Harry smiled.

"Deal." As they shook, a small gold thread of magic went over the two wrists. Harry was ready to panic when he saw that.

"That was Dobby bonding to Harry Potter," Dobby explained when they both let go. Harry just stared at his hand as Dobby skipped past him. Lucy and Edmund just stared after the elf.

"Well, he's different." Edmund commented.

"You're telling me" Harry said. He turned back to Pinky.

"Anywhere else?" Pinky shook her head.

"If there's anything, just call me," she said with a bow and disappeared with a pop. The three teenagers looked at the spot in silence before looking at each other.

"Now what?" Lucy asked.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

The three teenagers spent the rest of the afternoon exploring, and calling rooms. The three decided to live on one floor with Harry getting the master room, Lucy getting a room a couple doors down, and Edmund across from her. They also noted which rooms to give to Peter and Susan when they come. That was one subject that the three have all been thinking of, but not know how to approach.

"We should try to find them," Lucy said a few days after they got settled in. Pinky and Dobby went shopping for food for them as the manor didn't have anything in stock and the teenagers have yet to go back to Diagon Alley yet.

"Even if I'm good with that, how on earth will we find them? Especially Susan who could've gotten married for all we know," Edmund argued.

"We can't just not try though Edmund," Lucy countered.

"We could try the phone books first in London," Harry suggested. Lucy was all for it.

"Didn't that goblin say that we had magical blood already?" Edmund asked. Harry thought back to the conversation.

"Yes…but what does that-"

"Maybe we could ask the goblins for help."

"Goblins help for a price though."

"Yes, but it'll take less time."

"We have all summer," Lucy butted in. Edmund threw his hands up in the air, getting fustrated.

"Fine then!" He left the small office to the training room. Grabbing one of the swords, he started going after the dummies that had magically sprung up, probably thanks to either Dobby or Pinky. Edmund slashed, stabbed and blocked as the dummies started becoming animated. He took out his frustrations on the dummies, rather then Lucy and Harry, because if he started yelling at one, the other with yell back, possibly both.

He just didn't understand why Harry and Lucy wanted to look the hard way. The goblins can find anyone, even if it's for a small price. He knows all about that, considering he was king for fifteen years before going back to England and being de-aged. Even though he wasn't considered as important as Peter, he _did_ take care of most of the finances for his siblings as he didn't have as much to do like Peter and Susan. Lucy wasn't really interested in that, she would rather go and be out with the Narnians, which left some of the mundane tasks to Edmund, who had to learn quick.

Edmund panted as he put the sword down. Maybe he can indulge the other two for now. But if it takes more then a week, they'll go to the goblins. It may have only been nearly a week for him and Lucy, but it's been nearly 50 years for Peter and Susan and he didn't want them to wait any longer then they have to. But they also had other things to get done. Like send of letters to Hogwarts for him and Lucy to be accepted and a few other things as well.

Edmund sighed as he put the sword back on the rack and left the room. Leaving the room, he decided to wander around and found himself in the library. Edmund started browsing around and went through the transfiguration, charms, warding, runes, and potions sections, when he came across a blood magic section of the library. Curiosity over came him to this small section. Taking down one of the books, Edmund saw the plain brown cover and flipped it open to a random page and promptly shut it, making a disgusted face at it. Putting it back, Edmund traveled along the shelves before getting bored. He jumped when he heard a small pop.

"Lunch is ready sir." Pinky said. Edmund just nodded with wide eyes as he didn't realize how much time past already. He made his way down to the dining room where Harry and Lucy were already sitting. Lucy was the first one to notice him and shot out of her seat and gave him a hug. Edmund gave his little sister a hug in return.

"I'm sorry," she muttered in his chest. Edmund just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter."

"But it does!" Lucy said, looking up at him.

"We shouldn't of dismissed the idea so soon." Edmund didn't really know what to say about that. There was an awkward silence.

"We can try the goblins, but only after we try our idea. Would a week do?" Harry asked. Edmund just nodded. He's just glad his idea wasn't thrown out the window within minutes. It was then Edmund noticed that the table had food on it. Him and Lucy went over and sat on either side of Harry, almost feeling like they were at one of their family lunches.

Father would sit at the head, mother would sit to the right of him, Susan beside her, Peter on the other end, with Lucy beside Peter and Edmund beside their father. It worked out because Lucy is left handed so she wouldn't be constantly smacking Edmund. Of course, it made writing much harder, especially with the quills as Lucy's need to be sharpened a certain way or else she can't use it.

She ended up learning how to get specific feathers so she can cut them herself and be able to use them. Edmund always felt sorry for her in that, as it's much easier as a right handed person to use them since they're almost always cut for right handed people. Edmund bets that she's going to be picky when trying to get her writing materials for school in a month. The fountain pens from school were slightly better for her though, and she as disappointed that no one in Narnia could make her one.

The three ate lunch in silence, not really sure what to say, which made it easier to leave Edmund to his musings.

Harry was half heartedly eating his food while thinking about the plans for the summer. They needed to get training. Not just in fencing, knife throwing and archery, but especially in magic as well. Harry has been toying with the idea of combining the usage of weapons and magic. He hasn't run it by Lucy or Edmund, as it was still just an idea he was playing with for right now. But they would need a teacher in how to combine both. Each of them could use their choice of weapon very well by itself, but if they truly wanted to have a chance against Voldemort, then they need to step up in training.

"What was the conversation you and Aslan had before we left?" Lucy asked. Harry stopped eating at that. How could he explain? Harry thought of how to phrase it.

"It had something to do with what happened on the beach." He started.

"Not all magic is light or dark. There's black magic, magic that no sane witch or wizard would touch. One of them if them is the killing curse while the other one that I know of is called horcrux's. A horcrux is created when someone splits their soul." Lucy and Edmund had horrified looks on their faces.

"Voldemort created more then one, that I'm certain of. That mist was the horcrux in my head." Lucy opened and closed her mouth, not quite sure on what to say to that. On one hand, that was a completely revolting and horrifying thing to know. On the other, she and Harry might not have met if there wasn't one.

"How did Voldemort put his soul in your head? I mean, humans can die. They have to." Edmund reasoned. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not sure that I was suppose to be one. I'll have to look in the library for information about them, but what I do know is that it has something to do with him casting the killing curse at me when I was a baby and his split soul." Everyone was quiet after that.

"Has anyone been down to the potions lab yet?" Edmund asked. Lucy and Harry shook their heads. They haven't had time with trying to get everything in order and trying to catch up on what they've missed. For Lucy and Edmund, they have been trying to catch up with 50 years worth of history that has past, starting with right after they left. They got caught up with the muggle history first, then moved onto wizard history, starting with the most recent stuff. Edmund couldn't help but point out the parallels, to which Harry just shrugged. Edmund was smiling.

"I have no idea what most of the stuff is, but I can tell that some of it is high quality and expensive too."

"We also need to get wands." Lucy said. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"You would think that would've been one of the first things we got."

"Not really." Edmund said.

"Me and Lucy would stand out pretty badly because of the different times we were raised in and you can't exactly go out by yourself. And isn't the Hogwarts Express back tomorrow?" Harry sighed.

"It is so we'll have to avoid Diagon Alley for the day because of the floo and stuff, which means we can start looking for Susan and Peter." Everyone had a small grin at the thought. They've been missing them for only a few days. They couldn't imagine having to miss their siblings for nearly 50 years.

Everyone had stopped eating by now as Harry pushed his plate away. He wasn't hungry all of a sudden and left the room abruptly.

His emotions were just feeling all over the place at this. He was worried about Sirius. He hasn't thought of his godfather in a long while, even in Narnia. Lucy and Edmund knew about him and his innocence, but it didn't mean that Harry was worried. Did Sirius do something reckless when he found out Harry went missing? Does he still have his soul? Go completely insane?

Harry shook his head at those thoughts as he stared out on of the many windows in the manor. After Pinky let on that they were allowed to do magic in the manor, Harry, Lucy and Edmund immediately went to the library to find any books that had charms that could be used to redecorate the rooms. Lucy found a book of house old charms and a paint colour changing spell that was immediately put to use via Harry.

Lucy's wall were now a pale yellow with some brown undertones that reminded her of Aslan while Edmund's was more of a sea blue that had a calming effect on him. Harry's room was now painted in a sky blue colour that made him think of flying. When he thought of that, Harry's thoughts drifted over to his friends.

Were Ron and Hermione worried sick about him? What about his things? Hedwig? Harry would be lying if he said that he wasn't slightly worried over his friend that he's had since he was eleven. Then he thought of Reepicheep and was nearly laughing of how a meeting between him and Hedwig would go, especially since Hedwig loved mice and bacon. He didn't think that Reepicheep would appreciate being eaten though. He quietly snickered at the thought of his owl and the talking mouse meeting.

Turning his thoughts away from that, Harry went back to his present problem. Lucy and Edmund still needed to send a transfer letter to Hogwarts _and_ get them caught up on four (or in Lucy's case three), years of magical education. Not to mention Edmund's suggestion of combining their Narnian training and magical training. For that, they'll need a teacher, Harry thought with a sigh. He knew that nearly everyone either scorned the use of anything else but magic, or, like muggleborns, see the weapons as being outdated. But modern weapons and magic just don't go together for some reason.

Harry and Lucy are either going to have the hardest of times trying to integrate their two weapons together, or Edmund will. Only time will tell really, and they had all summer to figure it out. Maybe they should get a trainer…Harry perked up at that idea. Maybe Irontooth will have an idea of someone who can help. Harry decided to talk with Edmund and Lucy about this and see what they think of all this.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lucy and Edmund just finished penning their Hogwarts letters when Harry came in. It was a few days after the whole debate about how to find Susan and Peter. They went through the phone books and couldn't find them. There were just too many Pevencies to try calling and they just didn't have the time after looking through the phone book that Pinky got them. So they conceded to Edmund's idea to go to Gringotts later that afternoon.

"Ready to go?" He asked. They nodded while Dobby walked up to them. They each grabbed Dobby's hand as he apperated them out of the manor and into the small alleyway between the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley.

"Thanks Dobby."

"My pleasure Mr. Harry Potter sir."

"Please just call me Harry," he all but begged. Edmund snickered at that as Dobby had a look of _you can tell me all you want but I won't do it._ Lucy just smiled and shook her head at that.

Harry brushed his now longer bangs over his scar to make sure that it would be impossible to notice it. As he tapped the familiar brink sequence to get into Diagon Alley, he couldn't help but notice that something important was going to be gained from this trip.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Making their way into the building, the three teenagers could see that the bank was slightly more crowded as it was now summer holidays. Making their way up to a free teller, Edmund stepped forward.

As it was about Lucy and Edmund's sibling's, it was decided that Edmund, as head of the family, would do all the talking.

"I need to talk with Irontooth." The goblin just sneered. Harry figures that most goblins, if not all, hate humans. Lucy just frowns at the sneer. She looked down at her finger that had her ring announcing that she was an heir to the Leon vault, meaning that she had some status in this turbulent world. She still doesn't know if that's a good thing or not.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me," Edmund said quietly. He was getting ticked. The goblin wasn't even moving, thinking he was joking.

"We need to see Irontooth, even if it means leaving you behind and going ourselves." That is usually a high insult to the goblins with their high pride and sense of honour.

"Who do you think you are?" The goblin snarled. Edmund just thrust his hand out and his two rings materialized. The goblin's eyes went wide at seeing the Leon ring and the Goloris ring.

That house could technically be an Ancient and Noble house because it was from Merlin's time. There was only three of the Most Honourable and Ancient of Noble Houses and they were Peverell, Ambrosius and Ceallachan. They were the original families that held holds in the British Island. Offending any of those families…and your head went on a pike if you were a goblin. So the creature should be thankful that Harry didn't flash his hand either, or else there would've been real trouble.

Lucy looked around as the goblin jumped from his chair and was nearly running down the hall when she could swear that she could feel someone watching them. Looking around slightly, there wasn't anyone there. Keeping it in the back of her mind, Lucy kept up wit Edmund and Harry towards Irontooth's office. And hopefully, to Peter and Susan.


	5. Rituals

As the three humans made their way towards Irontooth's office, Harry couldn't help but wonder if they could ask Irontooth for an instructor in magic that'll have at least four years of a good grounding in Hogwarts magic and its electives, especially for Defence against the dark arts, mostly because of the sporadic teachings. Only third and fourth year had half decent instructors. Harry mostly regrets taking Divination for a couple reasons. One is that it's a useless class and the other is that he's sick of having his death predicted. Harry wished that he didn't take the easy way after second year, mostly because he knew that he could do better, but also because he would get berated by Hermione, Edmund and Lucy, now that they knew what he could do.

Walking into the goblin's office, Harry saw that nothing has changed from the last time they were in. Then again, Harry suspected that there really was no reason for any change as the goblins, although greedy, are also practical in what they need, which is why Harry doesn't really mind them that much. He's just much more weary of them. Going into the office, they all sat down and waited for Irontooth to stop writing. He finally put the quill down after a few minutes and looked at the teenagers.

"Can I help you with anything?" Edmund decided to do the talking since it was his idea.

"Yes. We were wondering if you could possibly help us find our two siblings, Peter and Susan. We know that they have magic in their blood so we were wondering if we couldn't find out if they were still alive." The room was dead silent. Edmund voiced the question Lucy didn't even want to think about. Her brother and sister being dead. Even though it could happen, she still didn't want to think about it.

"You also want to find them." It wasn't a question. Lucy and Edmund nodded, wanting to know if he could. Irontooth sat back, thinking. "Normally we just have the siblings names and nothing else. In your case, you want to know where they are and if they're alive."

"Yes," Edmund said slowly, trying to figure out why the goblin was drawing this out. Irontooth brought a hand up to his face, tapping his chin while thinking.

"Couldn't magical signatures help?" Harry asked as the idea popped in his head. Lucy and Edmund's were amplified, but there should be a couple of common elements that could help narrow down the search because they're all siblings. Irontooth narrowed his eyes slightly at that. It's never been done before, but there is always a first time for everything.

"It could possible work," he said slowly, "as long as they are not pure muggles."

"They're not considering we're siblings." Lucy said. She, Edmund and Harry figured that even if one parent was a squib and the other was a muggle, the children will still have the magic from the squib parent. None of them could figure out why exactly on whether or not the magic gene was recessive and there wasn't enough magic for it to manifest from the squib parent to the child, which is what they think is what happens with muggleborns children. Irontooth looked at the siblings for a moment.

"I need a couple of drops of blood from both of you and a copy of your magical signature."

"How do you get that?" Lucy asked curiously.

"For that, there is a special chamber here in Gringotts to record magic that doesn't have a physical manifestation like blood for example."

"Can we go there now?" Edmund asked eagerly. Irontooth shook his head.

"I need to clear and prepare the room. It'll take about an hour to do though so I would get some shopping done while you're here."

"Thank you Irontooth." Harry said as they went to leave the room. Irontooth went back to his paperwork. As Harry was about to leave the room, he stopped abruptly. "Irontooth, is there anyway for us to get a tutor?"

"For what?" Irontooth asked without looking up from his paperwork.

"For all three of us. Edmund and Lucy need to catch up on at least three years of magical schooling and I need someone who's versed in the pure blood ways," Harry said, making a small face at the end.

"I'll look into it," Irontooth waved him off with Harry taking that as his que to leave. As the three teenagers were leaving the bank, they saw a young man walk and talk with one of the goblins in a language that none of them had any idea of. Looking at each other, Harry just shrugged and kept walking as Lucy and Edmund caught up to him after giving each other a look.

"So," Lucy started. "What are we going to do for an hour?"

"We could explore." Edmund suggested. Harry didn't care that much either way.

"We could if you want. Where do you want to start?" Lucy just grinned.

"Second hand stores." Edmund nearly groaned at that. With Harry's questioning look, he decided to explain.

"Lucy likes going in them and checking out the different things that are in there."

"One man's junk, another's treasure." Lucy quoted. Harry just snorted as he led the siblings into a small junk store near the entrance of Knocturn Alley. The 'Bubbling Cauldron' was a small store, but was expanded on the inside. Very expanded. All three nearly went bug eyed at the amount of stuff inside and shot off in different directions.

Edmund went straight for the books while Harry was looking at everything he could see while Lucy was looking at the old clothes and the jewellery. Some of it was completely gaudy and had a hard time thinking that someone could wear that and go out in public with it, while others were just beautiful. She couldn't help but snicker at some of the robes that were in here and kept wandering down the isle and went past some furniture, some looked like its seen better days while others looked like they're in pristine condition. Making her way to the back, Lucy saw some weapons and couldn't help but cock her head at some of them and her fingers itched to touch one of the daggers.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lucy jumped and quickly retracted her hand when she saw an old man standing a few feet away from her. "That blade is cursed. Cursed to kill whoever the holder sees first." Lucy turned slightly green at the thought of that.

"Hey Harry!" Lucy heard her brother call. Lucy decided to get away from the creepy man and knife and went over to her brother. She found him holding a couple of books that look like they're about to fall apart.

"What's that?" Lucy asked. Edmund grinned.

"One is an old training manual for medieval soldiers with magic and the other…well, I can't make out the title," Edmund said sheepishly. Harry frowned as he saw the squiggles starting to shift and slowly form letters.

"The art of parcel magic." Harry read. Edmund and Lucy were looking at the cover.

"They're just squiggles," Lucy said in confusion. Harry gave her a look of confusion at that.

"But that's what it says," he said in puzzlement. Edmund's eyes lit up.

"Parceltongue." He exclaimed. Lucy shushed her brother, remembering that they were back in England. "Sorry," Edmund said and lowered his voice. "Remember when you said that you never realized that you could speak to snakes?" Harry nodded slowly, trying to figure out where Edmund was going with this. "Maybe it has a written language like the modern languages." Lucy's eyes went big as the realization dawned on her as well.

"It's parceltongue written down," she said in excitement. "Who's the author?" she asked. Well, more demanded then anything.

"Um…" Harry opened the book and watched as letters formed slowly. "Someone called Scorpius Montrose." All three of them had a confused look on their faces as they've never heard of him.

"I thought that only the Slytherin line had parceltonge," Edmund muttered in a low voice.

"Well, the wizarding world has been wrong before," Harry murmured to him as he straightened up with the book in his hand. They brought the two books up to the counter and was given a weird look when they gave him the book with the squiggly lines on it, but didn't comment on it as it was none of his business. The three left the shop, with Harry and Edmund clutching their books, afraid that someone would steal them.

"Where next?" Edmund asked. Harry shrugged, not knowing where he wants to go.

"You know, it's funny." Lucy commented as witches and wizards moved past them. "We always want more time for other things and when we get that free time, we don't know what to do with it." Harry had to agree with her on that. At Hogwarts, there's usually another test, essay, homework, or trying to figure out what's trying to destroy the school that year. In Narnia, it was with the resistance. Right now, there isn't much to do other then wait for Irontooth to try and find Peter and Susan. And find a tutor. Right now, they're in the lull period of waiting, than it's training, training, training.

Harry was privately hoping that Ron and Hermione will get along with Lucy and Edmund. His biggest worry was choosing sides and the scariest part is that almost knows who he's going to choose. Of course, naively, Harry's hoping that they'll all get long but he also knows that Ron and Hermione doesn't like 'sharing' him with other people.

"-don't you think Harry?" Harry blinked back to the present.

"What?" Lucy snorted at this, knowing that he wasn't listening.

"I said," Edmund started with a long suffering sigh, "do you want to go back to the manor and drop all this off?" He held up his book in his hands and gave a pointed look at Harry's book. Harry and Lucy exchanged a look at this.

"Sure, it'll kill time and we still have a couple hours until we have to go back to Gringotts." They all went back to the entrance of Knocturn Alley and grabbed the portkey. Harry had an uneasy look on his face when he took it. He looked up from his hands and looked into Edmund's sympathetic look and Lucy's encouraging one. Harry took a deep breath. "Peverell Manor."

Lucy doesn't think she'll ever get use to portkeys after picking herself off the floor when she lost her footing on Harry's leg and fell backwards. "I hate portkeys," Harry grumbled. Edmund snorted as he got on his hands and knees.

"Understatement mate. And what is the trick to these stupid things?" he said, grunting as he got up off the floor. After picking themselves off the floor, they brushed off their clothes and started walking down the hall towards their rooms.

"Harry," Lucy started, an idea forming. "Parceltongue is just another language, right?" At Harry's slow nod, she continued. "Is there any way to learn the written version?" Harry had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Possibly. I mean, it shouldn't be that hard, should it?"

"It depends. I mean, the words look English to you but does the individual letters make English words, or Greek? Latin? It all depends on what the letters form if we use English, as it's technically new language compared to some of the other ones used toady," Edmund cautioned.

"Well, we'll find out somehow, won't we." Lucy said brightly. Harry just shrugged as they made their way to their rooms to drop off the books. The boys quickly dropped them off and hurried back. Harry waved his wand.

"Tempus." 15:52 formed in red letters above Harry's wand. "We better be getting back," he muttered to the other two, who quickly agreed, not wanting an annoyed goblin to deal with. They were troublesome in a good mood and none of them wanted to find out what a foul tempered one does. They all left the room when Lucy commented, "we really should find that ward stone." Harry just nodded, not really paying attention to the conversation and were all whisked away back to Diagon Alley, near the Knocturn Alley entrance, making a note in his mind to ask Pinky if she knew where the ward stone is in the manor. They made their way back to Gringotts and climbed up the steps.

"Pevencies?" A gruff goblin asked.

"Yes?" Edmund confirmed cautiously.

"Irontooth is waiting." The three just followed him silently and made their way down the increasingly familiar hallway to Irontooth's office. The goblin said something and a reply followed.

"I have got to learn their language," Edmund muttered to himself. The door opened and were all shuffled into the office.

"Good, we're all here." Irontooth said. He put his fingertips together and leaned forward slightly. "Just before we go to the chamber, you are aware that this has never been done before and may not work."

"We'll take the chance, any chance that we can get." Lucy said quickly. She desperately wanted to see her brother and sister again.

"Very well then." Irontooth said, and hopped off the stool. He walked out the door and the teenagers quickly followed him, not wanting to be left behind at all. They made their way down the hallway where the marble started looking less white and more rock was forming the walls. Lucy could see the crudeness of the small tunnel that they were walking down, with the jagged rocks coming from the walls. She was worried that her siblings have forgotten about her. Susan was already starting to believe that Narnia was just a dream within a year. Surely she would remember it now that two of her siblings were catapulted through time. Lucy was hopeful about that.

The two boys walked in silence of each other. Harry wasn't as worried as the other two, as he's only known the two older Pevencies for a couple weeks, while Edmund and Lucy were their siblings. Although he was privately hoping that it work, reuniting the family with the younger two coming with him when they could've stayed as a family and left him for his own time.

Edmund was hoping to see Susan again. Even though him and Lucy were closer in age, Edmund always saw Susan as a sort of mother figure when his own mother was too busy trying to find a job during the Depression. Then Lucy came and that took even more of her time away from him. He was excited to see Peter too, but more so for Susan. Edmund had to wonder though, if either Peter or Susan had a family. Was he an Uncle? Or did they stay unmarried? One thought terrified Edmund though: what if they didn't want to see them?

"-found a tutor for you. His name is Esmond Ransford. He's a rune master here at Gringotts and would be an excellent tutor for all of you." What Irontooth didn't say was that he was a slight troublemaker as well. After the accident in one of the temples in Peru, Esmond decided to stay in England to help with the maintaining of the vaults and searching for Goblin made items to be returned after their owner died. So far he's recovered a few things, so he's been a promising individual so far but was now wanting to go back out into the field after doing that for about five years.

"When can we meet him?" Edmund heard Lucy asked as they were now passing by runes carved into the rock on the walls.

"In a few days. We still have to tell him." Irontooth wanted to tell the human, just to see the look of shock on his face. Irontooth suddenly stopped, making Edmund stop and the other two run into him and Edmund stumbling forward so he wouldn't fall. They were in front of a par of doors about five feet tall, made out of dark wood with runes carved along the edges of it and a silver metal cast into the runes.

"Helps power the runes," Irontooth said, after seeing the curious looks that the runes were getting. That would be the only thing that the humans would be told. Goblins are very secretive when it comes to their enchantments, wards and mining as wizards from the past have tried to take them by force after being demoted to a magical creature of no intelligence to communicate with the arrogant wizards. Of course, the Goblin rebellions, especially the last one, told the wizards that even without a magical focus, they are no race to be underestimated or messed with. The goblin placed his hand on the door and whispered a word when a couple previously invisible runes pulsed with light.

The three humans backed away slightly, weary of what was happening. The doors creaked open towards them with more light flooding into the hallway. The room inside was circular with twelve torches lighting up the whole room, being a couple feet away from each other. There were stones making a pentagram on the floor, which held Lucy's curiosity. She didn't know what the significance of a pentagram was, but for it to be on the floor of the chamber, it must be pretty important. Irontooth hurried over to another two goblins, who were dressed all in black robes and were whispering to each other. Lucy didn't notice her hands that started trembling until she felt a bigger and warmer hand take hers. She looked up and saw Harry giving her a small grin of encouragement.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"A little." She admitted. Edmund was rubbing his hands together, a nervous habit he picked up from the time he was with the White Witch.

"Hey," Harry said. Edmund turned to see him.

"Everything will be alright." Edmund nodded, not completely sure that this little scheme will work. Irontooth came back to them.

"We are ready." The three teenagers looked at each other; no going back now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Miss Pevencie, we need you to step into the middle of the pentagram." The one goblin said while handing her a dagger.

"What do I do with this?" She asked slightly nervously. She still remembers the disaster with Caspian and the unsuccessful (thankfully), ritual to bring back the White Witch and was slightly nervous at this.

"Cut the palm of your hand and let it drop on the floor." Lucy screwed her eyes shut at the thought of her blood being spilt. She wasn't a wimp or anything, but she was not the happiest about using her blood in a ritual, knowing the disasters that can happen. 'You can do this Lu. You are a QUEEN and you can do this.' She thought, trying to not freak out at this. Bringing the dagger up to her right hand, she wanted to hold her breath, but knew that would make it worse.

"Just breathe Lu," she whispered to herself, and brought the dagger down. The stream of blood that came after the dagger touched her skin was shallow and the pain was just starting to come back to her brain as the blood dripped onto the floor. Lucy made a small grunting noise of pain and clenched her hand as it started to throb. She didn't even register what the goblin was saying.

"Lucy!" She was startled out of the blankness by her brother's voice.

"Huh?" She said. Edmund just rolled his eyes at this.

"You need to let your magic go." Lucy had a confused look on her face at that. Harry started speaking.

"Close your eyes," he started with. She closed her eyes. "Try and feel your magic inside you and touch it, bring it out." Harry wasn't quite sure how to do this, other then trying it out himself once in Narnia when he was wanting to try out something that Hermione and him wanted to do for a while but never got around to it. It does take a little bit of time to find your centre and core as your magic comes from there, but patience helps too he found out. He watched as Lucy struggled with trying to find her core and to release it. Once you 'touch' your core, your aura spikes like an involuntary muscle that just reacts.

"Have fun Edmund," Harry whispered to his friend. Edmund just rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, I can see this being so much fun," he said sarcastically. He was not looking forward to this. Sure, last time it was the finger but the palm…Edmund wrinkled his nose at that. It reminded him of the ritual that he came upon for the White Witch at the How with Caspian. He figures that it'll take a while to get over that though. He turned his attention back to his sister who had a subtle glow around her. The goblins, who were impatient at fist, were working furiously at trying to get her magical signature. With the combination of her blood in their hands and her magic in the air, they had an anchor for the magic in the blood as they both belong to her. They started to chant and the runes around the pentagram were starting to glow as well. The two boys looked at each other as this happened, not knowing just what was suppose to happen. The glowing started to intensify and Lucy still didn't open her eyes as this happened. The boys started to squint as the light got brighter and nearly cried out in pain as the glow suddenly flared up and died down. Harry was just seeing spots now and kept blinking in vain, trying to get rid of them. He saw Edmund shake his head out of the corner of his eye and guessed that he was trying to shake away the pain of that flare.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Edmund demanded. Harry wasn't too sure and stared at Lucy, who looked quite drained. Her hands trembled slightly from exhaustion and looked ready to pitch forward. Edmund rushed to get her when Harry grabbed the back of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" He hissed.

"You never go into a ritual area without it being magic free." Harry explained quickly. He remembered Hermione talking about that when she was going through her runes book this past year.

"We have to wait until Lucy comes out?" Edmund asked in disbelief. Harry merely nodded at that and Edmund slumped at that. It took another few minutes for Lucy to come out of the pentagram with the goblin's permission and Edmund squared his shoulders as his sister stumbled out of the ritual circle.

"Much more tiring then I thought," she mumbled as she sat down on the ground. She barely registered that Harry sat down beside her as she leaned into him, taking a small nap. Edmund went through the exact same procedure but it went faster this time as he knew what he was doing this time. By the end Edmund knew how his sister felt. Tired, drawn out, and like he just led a major battle that lasted hours with no rest. He pretty much stumbled out of the ritual circle and landed in an ungraceful heap beside Harry and the sleeping form of his sister. He looked up with tired eyes and saw two small patches of glow that seems to be glowing a silver colour.

"Is that our magic?" Edmund asked tiredly as he gazed towards the now empty pentagram as the goblins started to clean up.

"I think so," Harry said with a frown as he wasn't sure. They all waited until one of the goblins came, as the doors were shut and had no way to get back to the surface. Edmund was nearly asleep when he heard footsteps coming.

"Lord Potter, it's time to leave." Harry just nodded and shook Lucy awake. Lucy grumbled and moaned but Harry wouldn't stop.

"Alright, I'm up," she grouched. Blinking, she saw the dark chamber. "We're leaving?" She asked. Harry merely nodded and helped her up. She stumbled when she noticed the numb feeling in her ankle. "Damn it," she mumbled, knowing that it'll hurt in a few minutes. "Foots asleep." Edmund winced at that, knowing how painful that it. The goblin opened the doors and led them to the surface.

"How long until we know about this?" Harry asked. Irontooth had a thoughtful look on his face.

"We'll send you an owl Lord Potter. I'll give you the contact information for your tutor and will arrange a meeting in the next few days." The three teenagers all nodded in acknowledgment at this and headed towards the smooth marble walls of the surface part of the bank. "I'll see you in a few days Lord Potter, Lord and Miss Galoris." He gave a small bow to them and left. Harry looked at the other two.

"Come on, let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. This wouldn't come out right and I worked at an overnight summer camp this summer. Plus I was in England and France this past June for the ceremonies (it was hot!) Anyway, here chapter 5. I don't know when the next one will be up since I'm heading up to school in two days. First year of University!! Oh I'm nervous....


	6. Wands and Discussions

As the three made their way through Perverell Manor, Lucy kept leaning on Harry as he was the only thing that's stopping her from crashing to the ground while Edmund struggled not to sway. Harry eventually got tired of their pride.

"Pinky, Dobby!" The two pops echoed through the room. "Can you take Lucy and Edmund to their rooms please?" Harry asked.

"We's can do that Master Potter."

"Harry please," Harry said tiredly. That was going to be a full time job in itself, trying to break the elves habit of saying master. He didn't want to be anyone's master as he knew what the flipside was like. Pinky and Dobby popped Lucy and Edmund to their rooms, leaving Harry alone for the first time in a while. He strode down the hall to the library and found a window seat under a large window that looked out onto the forest in the distance. He just sat there staring out the window, not really thinking of anything of importance, other then how to be productive for the next few days. They're tutor should be coming in the next few days hopefully and they can start getting caught up on magic. This will just be a refresher for most of what Harry already knew but it wouldn't hurt. Plus they're all getting etiquette lessons. He shudders just _thinking_ of them. Resting his forehead against the glass, Harry let out a long breath, watching it as it fogged up the window and recede slightly as it evaporated. He stared into space for just a while longer before getting up and wandered around the library. He hadn't had a chance yet to really appreciate it just yet and was amazed at the size of it. He wasn't like Hermione who devoured books like food but he does appreciate the odd book or two. Looking at the titles, he saw that majority of them were spell books with the odd fictional book in there. He kept walking until he came across the title _Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring._ Intrigued, Harry picked it up, looked at the back and was now interested in it. He read the _Hobbit_ when he was younger and would sneak over to the local library and was fascinated by the whole story. Going back to his spot near the window, he drew his legs up to rest the book on them and started to read.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Lucy just laid in bed doing nothing as her body was exhausted but her mind was going a mile a minute. She was excited that there was the possibility that she could see her brother and sister again. She wondered about what happened after they went back to 1941 and if Aslan did something to her parents to either make them forget that they had four children, or made it so they died somehow. Not liking the depressed feeling she was getting from that line of thought, Lucy tossed and turned on her bed before deciding to just get up and wander around the manor and see if she couldn't find Harry. She walked the massive halls before going to the library. Walking passed the massive rows of bookshelves, Lucy found Harry sitting on a window seat reading with the sun shining through. His black hair had dark red strands standing out where the sun was hitting them. He was so absorbed in his book that he jumped when Lucy came up to him.

"What are you reading?" Lucy asked curiously. Harry showed her the cover and she had a blank look on her face.

"It's the same author that wrote _The Hobbit_ and takes place after it." Lucy looked at the book curiously now while reading the back.

"Peter read the Hobbit when he went to the library." Lucy admitted. "I didn't since I wasn't interested in it at the time and just wanted to play and wasn't interested in books like that." Not to mention she wasn't that old when the war started and when she was interested in the book, their mother got paranoid when the Germans started bombing the coast and was fearful that they would start bombing London she wouldn't let them go to the library. Just straight to school and straight back.

"I think that book should be around here somewhere." Harry said. He took out his wand. " _Accio_ Hobbit." A book came zooming towards them with Lucy ducking and Harry catching it with his seeker reflexes. It was a much smaller book than the one Harry has right now. Lucy gave Harry a small smile and sat beside him and started reading.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

They lost track of the time until Pinky announced that supper was ready. Harry and Lucy left their books at the window and made their way to the dining room where Edmund stumbled in rubbing his eyes. Supper was a simple meal of a small roast and Yorkshire pudding with steamed carrots with apple pie for dessert. Getting up (With Dobby's insistence that the elves can get the dishes and the three humans didn't want to test Dobby's patience after hearing from Harry what he did to his former master), the three sat in one of the sitting rooms that had a fire place. "Any plans for the next few days?" Lucy asked. Harry shook his head.

"Only that we'll be meeting our tutor. Ironhook will be owling us the information and when we'll be meeting them."

"This is going to be fun." Edmund groaned.

"I think we should also get your wands tomorrow and let you get use to them before you have to use them."

"Not to mention cram about four years work of classes in our heads. This is going to be a nightmare." Edmund said. Harry nodded.

"We'll cover all the essential things first and worry about the wand work after. Theory does help as much as I loathe admitting it, for you to understand why you're doing what you're doing." The other two nodded at him and stared into the fireplace.

"Something's going to happen this year." Lucy said. "Good or bad, something big will happen." Harry couldn't stop the cold feeling going up his spine when she said that. Lucy was right. Something big was going to happen this year at Hogwarts.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Getting up, Harry felt a small crick in his neck and winced when it popped. Getting up, he quickly got dressed and left for some breakfast down in the kitchen. Making a couple eggs, he was nearly beaten over the head by Pinky to get out and let the elves make breakfast. Stunned that a house elf nearly beat him over the head with a rolling pin, he quickly fled with his cheek burning bright red. When Edmund asked about it, Harry turned away and didn't answer with his face burning. When Pinky said that he can now have breakfast since Lucy was also up, Edmund almost laughed himself sick when he put the dots together.

"Laugh it up why don't you?" Harry grumbled while eating his eggs. Lucy had a small smirk while she ate, not wanting to get in the middle of this. "So wands now?" Harry asked. Lucy was nodding rapidly and could barely contain her excitement over this. It was the one thing she's been waiting for ever since Gringotts.

Dobby apparated the three to Diagon Alley and saw that it was already busy with witches and wizards strolling through the alley without a care in the world. When they past the Daily Prophet stand, Lucy stopped.

"Harry?" The boys stopped and turned to see what Lucy was looking at.

_**Boy-Who-Lived Still Missing** _

Harry wanted to groan. He forgot about the tournament to be honest.

"We'll deal with it after we get the wands." Edmund said. Lucy nodded and the siblings followed Harry into Ollivander's and looked around. The smell of wood and oil permeated the air.

"So the boy-who-lives returns with the help of old magic." All three of them jumped when Mr. Ollivander came out of the shadow. His silver piercing eyes turned to Edmund and Lucy. "And along with two children who are not really children from a different time period."

"How do you know?" Edmund asked suspiciously. Ollivander had a mysterious smile on his face.

"I have studied old and forgotten magics for years along with wand lores. Those who are sensitive enough could feel the slight shift in magic a few days ago that is a sign of change coming." Lucy, Edmund and Harry were now slightly unnerved from the old man. "But no matter." He said while straightening up again. "You are here for wands am I correct? You first my dear girl." Lucy looked at her brother and Harry, who looked at her encouraging. She stepped forward with caution before she was right in front of the desk.

"Now, what's your dominate hand?"

"I'm left handed." Lucy replied calmly. A tape measure suddenly popped up and started measuring her hard length, hand, torso, head and leg length. Her head reared back when it tried to measure her nose.

"Here. Thirteen inches Holy with a unicorn hair." Lucy took the wand before giving it a wave. As soon as her hand twitched wand boxes started flying off the shelves. Ollivander plucked the wand from her hand. Wand after wand she tried but none would work. Sometimes she'd get explosion and other times she would feel nothing. With one wand that was snatched back Ollivander had a sad look on his face. "I thought for sure this one would get chosen." He murmured to himself as he put it back. Pausing and lifting his hand a bit higher, he grabbed one box that had a thick layer of dust on it.

"I wonder…" He took down the slender box and carried it to the front of the shop. Harry felt a chill go down his spine at those same words that were uttered here four years previously. Ollivander opened the box and handed Lucy the wand.

Lucy had an apprehensive look on her face, unsure whether or not to take the wand. With her hand shaking slightly, she reached out and grabbed the wand by the hilt. The wand was a light brown, almost a chestnut colour and Lucy could feel a tingling travel up her arm when a shower of rainbow colour sparks came from the wand. Lucy could feel the warmth coming from the wand, accepting her as its master. Ollivander had a gleam in his eyes.

"12 ¾ inches rowan wood with a hair from a young female unicorn, springy." Ollivander looked at Lucy. "This wand was crafted a long time ago near the beginning of my apprenticeship. The unicorn who's hair resides in this wand only ever gave one. She was a spirited one." Ollivander chuckled. "I've never been able to match this wand with anyone before and indeed, I've never been able to match it with any wood except for Rowan, which is highly unusual as it's usually paired with a dragon heartstring. Wands can tell of a person's personality to some extent and you my dear, well, at least someone will keep these two in line." Lucy took back her wand before scrambling backwards trying to make some distance between her and the creepy wandmaker.

"Now you." He turned to Edmund. Hey went through the same process again with wands starting to stack up even higher against the desk as the shop was getting destroyed even further. "You siblings are tricky but no matter! We will have a match!" Olivander was getting excited again at having another challenge. "Here, try this one." Edmund took a hold of the handle. The dark brown wood looked non descriptive when a warmth flooded from his fingers through his body. Sparks came from the wand while Olivander looked giddy. "12 ½ inches of blackthorn wood and the heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail, slightly springy. A powerful combination." Edmund had a curious look on his face. "The blackthorn wands are usually found among warriors, excellent for combat magic. With it paired with the Hungarian Horntail, which Mr. Potter here can attest to, is a formidable creature." Olivander clapped his hands together. "Now that'll be fourteen galleons for the pair of wands."

"What about wand holsters?" Harry asked. Olivander raised a finger before turning around and going into a side room. He was back within a couple minutes holding what looked like really thick arm bands.

"These will prevent the most common wand accidents as you won't need to have your wand sticking out of your pocket." Olivander gave a pointed look to Harry's wand. "All of these have the basic enchantments of disillusion, anti-summoning charms and will re-size itself when you put it on. All you have to do to summon your wand is to twist and flick your wrist and your wand will come to your hand." All three teenagers looked eagerly at the holsters. Lucy got a dark blue one while the boys each got a black holster. They put them on and could feel it re-sizing itself. "Those will be six galleons altogether for the holsters." Edmund got out the money pouch and paid for everything, despite Harry protesting about his holster and how he can pay for it himself.

"We're staying at your house for no cost. Think of it as a thank you gift." Edmund said after they left the shop. Harry didn't try to argue knowing that it would've been futile to even try.

"We do have all the curriculum books at the manor right?" Lucy asked. Harry just nodded.

"I had Dobby double check it yesterday so we don't need to pick those up."

"Let's head back. I want to see the Ancient Runes books." Edmund said as he came up from behind the two. Harry just shrugged, not really minding it either way.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Edmund read over the beginner's book of Ancient Runes in fascination. Looking at all the symbols and what they represented was interesting in his mind.

Lucy stifled a grin as she watched her brother become completely absorbed into his book as she took her wand out again to just look at it. It looked simple and nothing special but she could feel the power hymning beneath her fingertips. Putting her wand back in the holster, she grinned at the charms book she was reading. _'Charms really are useful and the backbone of day to day witchcraft,'_ she mused as the book listed the different charms it had within the pages.

"And those are only the basic ones from first year." Lucy jumped when she turned and saw Harry grinning at her.

"Don't do that!"

"But it's so much fun!"

"Prat."

"Eh." He shrugged. "Anything interesting?"

"Other than the fact that eleven year olds can become very effective burglars? Not too much." Lucy said dryly. Harry just snorted at that knowing how much that was true. If he was allowed to do magic than his relatives would be broke.

"Have you looked at the transfiguration books yet?" Lucy hymned.

"Not yet. That's the one where you change one object into another, right?" Harry nodded.

"It's not my favourite subject," he admitted. "But I guess it can be useful since Hermione has been babbling about how once we master the basics we can start conjuring things from thin air." Lucy looked intrigued at that.

"Is there any limitations in magic?" She asked. Harry had to think about it.

"The only thing I know is that the dead can't be brought back to life. Other than that I honestly don't know." Lucy just nodded and dropped the subject.

"Hey Harry, is there any way we can get rid of the trace?" Edmund asked as he traced one of the runes on the page he was reading.

"Not that I know of why?"

"Just asking because once we go outside the manor the ministry will detect us. And speaking of the ministry, are you ever going to show them that you are alive?" Harry wasn't sure. On one hand, the goblins know but their bound by client confidentiality to stay quiet. He can let the ministry know that he's alive, get hounded to death, have Dumbledore find him, get sent back to the Dursley's for a summer of hell or, wait until the last week or so to announce his presence. When he put it that way there was no contest. "Not yet. We can decided closer to the middle of August." He decided. Edmund just nodded and went back to his book. "This is going to be a fun summer." Harry muttered to himself as he also took down a book to read.


End file.
